Currently, an image forming device provided with a plurality of sheet trays is widely used as an image forming device such as a multi-functional device having a printing function and a copying function. When receiving a print job from a print job transmission device such as a personal computer on which a printer driver has been installed, the image forming device selects a sheet tray and print an image on a sheet specified by the print job.
In such an image forming device, when the sheet specified by the print job is not stored in the device, a substitutional sheet is fed in accordance with a priority that has been set in advance, thereby printing an image. Note that, Japanese Publication for Unexamined Publication No. 328740/2001 (Tokukai 2001-328740) (published on Nov. 27, 2001) recites a technique in which: a sheet is selected in accordance with a priority, that has been set in advance, when a print job is set to allow any sheet to be fed regardless of a sheet type.
However, the aforementioned conventional art raises the following problem: Even in case where a plurality of users respectively desire priorities different from each other, a sheet is selected in accordance with a single priority that has been set with respect to a printer, so that an image may be printed on a sheet that is not desired by a user.
Further, the aforementioned conventional art raises the following problem: for example, in order to prevent the foregoing problem, it is necessary that users sharing the image forming device reach an agreement in terms of a priority set in the image forming device, so that the users have to take troubles in reaching the agreement.
Also, the aforementioned conventional art raises the following problem: for example, even in case where a single user desires a different priority according to a print condition such as an application program to be used and color to be specified at the time of printing, a sheet is selected in accordance with a single priority that has been set in advance, so that an image may be printed on a sheet that is not desired by the user.